narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Greed003
dude you can't just say your in akatsuki man sorry dude.you really should take off your name before anyone notice.Shirokei1 12:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) oh i see your new ok i'll explain that akatsuki artical you edited was set for the original akatsuki members only but because of the manga its hard to tell how is really in the akatsuki right now so they keep that artical blank for now and this site has its own akatsuki group artical i can't recall the name of the page.Shirokei1 13:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC)also at the end of each message plz hit the signature button on the tool bar next to templates it will put a mark on your message that will say your name after you save the page ok. fanon akatsuki nice move make your own akatsuki page. if you need help adding members i have 2 ready characters you may like to join Honoo and Washi.take a look and tell me what you think.Shirokei1 07:08, December 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks ok man you can have a link storyline with honoo i don't mind at all also keep in mind he is powerful as he can control and make flames even destroy summons with little trying.as for the rinnagen i don'thave any users with that but if i try i think i can make one fast.and as for washi he is a work in progress right now its a little hard to think of new things for him.and if you don't mind can you add the characters i just told you about in the akatsuki.you should take a look at my master work of art (Tsuihoo)(he is the ultimate copy ninja.with no limits to his powers)Shirokei1 12:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll get to work filling in all the other info for the akatsuki also for the info box its easy if you tell me your characters name you want a info box on i'll put 1 on it and after that all you need to do is copy it over and over for your other characters. Shirokei1 03:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC)also dude i have a character that has the rinnegan eyes but there fake implants he can be the person that uses that jutsu you had told me about but theres 1 little things he's dead and only 1 character can summon him back to use that jutsu Tsuihoo so you'll need to add Tsuihoo and Sekai Sukuinushi to your akatsuki list. ok dude i put in the info box and i even left a couple icons that could help you make your infobox look a little better if you have anything you want to know just ask ok also when you want to learn how to rp on this site tell me and i'll show you how to have a good role play match.Shirokei1 11:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC)(also do you play Naruto-arena.com?) OK OK if you want to learn to do rp matchs you'll need to learn to spell correct or make it so it sounds right or the admens will delete it on site ok i'll make the page and i'll send you the name.Shirokei1 13:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ok the rp is called scars of the past :Honoo v.s saizo (i have made the start you will need to put in the next thing your character will do in the rp keep in mind i'm in a hotel / bathhouse. also if you have somthing about the rp you want to ask me leave a message in the talk message on the match page ok i'll see it and replay much faster.as for the naruto arena thats to bad your labtop couldn't handle it did you just make your naruto arena account or did you have one from long ago?Shirokei1 13:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok man this is the rules for a normal rp you start out with a simple meeting of the 2 characters then you move into the fighting, for the fighting thats not hard at all say i were to say i pin you to the ground and go to stab you with my sword i can't say i just stab you or say i simply hit you and kill you its a match between 2 characters equals in everything so keep that in mind as you do your move put in your move by hiting edit and go below my line and start it as you said you would.Shirokei1 14:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude i know its hard but your spelling needs a little help do you have spell cheek or somthing like that on your computer (don't feel bad man i also have a horrible time spelling words.lol.)Shirokei1 14:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC)your move. thats much better with the spelling greed and good job pissing off Honoo dude theres a reason i named him honoo it means flames he is a walking time bomb made of flames.Shirokei1 15:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) oh i see very smart close range blast of yin and yang chakra was very effective on me i have no defense with that chakra nature lol but don't think its over yet Honoo is a kage for a reason.lol.ease all this is before the akatsuki (greed page.) lol i'll let you pick either you can chase me through the hotel and fight me or you can forget about me and that would mean that we never join the akatsuki after the chase inside the hotel is a good time to ask honoo to join the akatsuki and lie to him saying you wanted him to join (not so you can kill him lol)Shirokei1 11:49, December 9, 2010 (UTC) it could still be ok you can still destroy the hotel but don't kill Honoo he couldnt match a user that is able to use more then 1 element any other person he could melt them easy.Shirokei1 16:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll fix up the akatsuki info later also i did my turn and i was thinking what do you plan on doing with this new akatsuki??if you need a enemy for the akatsuki i have one already made (akeru)its only a basic page right now but soon it'll be the high tech verson of the akatsuki.Shirokei1 06:40, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ok i see find the last members then your going to start with the missions ok.Shirokei1 09:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) hello Thanks for the offer but i have to kindly decline, the reason is because most of the members of your akatsuki are too young and my character asura is more than half their age so it would seem a very weird for an adult like char to join up with little kids.......--Big Evil 00:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry kind of busy with several projects here on naruto fanon, soi have to finally decline for now, one i have sometime we can battle.......--Big Evil 17:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) akatsuki so you ready to give missions for the akatsuki yet or what man??Shirokei1 01:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ok dude i posted for the akatsuki sorry its short and to the point but i'm really doing a lot of things.Shirokei1 20:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hello; first, let me welcome you to NFW! I hope you enjoy your stay here. Second, I'd like to say that all RPing is suppose to be on the NFW forum. I suggest going there and creating an account. You should also make your characters there. After your characters are created, you can RP there as much as you want! Ciao~ --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 22:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hi dude so are you still going to do the role play dude i don't plan on jumping to that message board any time soon.Shirokei1 14:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) its all good i hope you start up with more rps soon dude.lol.Shirokei1 02:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Characters Hai, Greed. Sure, I don't think it'd be that hard. Also, I'd like to help you with your English (seeing as I have an advanced vocabulary). First off; don't write in text lingo (such as "u" for "you"). Try to use formal words, like I'm doing right now. Also, you should begin your sentences with a capital letter, and end with a "." I hope this helped. Ciao~ --- Illuminated Void 20:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC)